


The New Types of the Far East

by Shadow_Labrys



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Labrys/pseuds/Shadow_Labrys
Summary: The first ever New-Type God Eater, Claire, soon meets with another. Being the only New Type, she decides to befriend the new recruit. While trying to get to know her, she soon finds out that she has something in common with her. (FemPro x Alisa) Yuri.





	1. The New Recruit Alisa

A girl lazily laid on her bed, with nothing do but think. She let out a bored sigh before she sat up. "Why does everyone have such high hopes that I'm going to be such an exceptional God Eater? I mean, I am good, like really good, but still. I'm just a recruit who's still new to this whole God Eater thing," For some reason, two words stuck with her not leaving her mind, and at the same time, they were the only things she could think of.  _'Recruit...? New...? New recruit...? New recruit... Ah, crap...'_ She repeated to herself before the sudden realization. She quickly hopped off her bed and rushed over to the other side of the room. She grabbed her navy coloured vest and fixed up her boots and hair before she rushed out the door.

* * *

The elevator door opened and she found everyone sitting around on the couch. She walked over to them feeling a little tired. "Someone finally decided to show up," Sakuya said.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said as sat down to the right of Lindow. "So, who's the new recruit?"

"Don't know yet," Lindow said.

"They haven't arrived yet?"

"No, not yet," Sakuya said.

"Oh..." Claire crossed her arms as she closed her eyes.

"Uh, Claire? What are you doing?" Kota said.

"I'm still a little tired, so I'm going to take a little nap. Wake me up when they get here." Everyone waited patiently for the new recruit and it wasn't long until they heard other God Eaters talking about rumours of the New-Type God Eater that was soon to arrive. Everyone heard footsteps from downstairs walking up to them. The footsteps revealed to be Tsubaki and the new recruit. Everyone, but Claire, stood up as Tsubaki was ready to introduce the new recruit.

"Good day, squad. I'd like to introduce someone. Another New-Type God Eater will be joining your squad as of today."

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. I've been transferred here from the Russia Branch. I will do my best to continue to serve with distinction. I hope we work well together."

"Yes! We always have room for another hottie." Kota said excitedly.

Alisa looked at Kota with slight disgust on her face. "Is he serious? The fact that you survived long enough to be a God Eater is astounding."

"Whaa?" Kota said not really believing the harsh words he heard.

"She doesn't have any battle experience you do, but her scores in the simulation are beyond anything recorded. Better hone your skills."

"Yes, ma'am. Of course. Sorry." Kota said.

"Alisa, you'll be serving under Lindow, a talented God Eater, and a good commander."

"As you wish, Ma'am."

"Actually, I have some documents that need your signature. Why don't you come with me." Tsubaki said to Lindow who just nodded. "The rest of you, make Alisa feel at home..." She looked over at the sleeping recruit and sighed a little bit. "And would somebody wake her up. Dismissed."

Everyone turned over to Claire who was still sleeping while Sakuya nudged her shoulder to try and wake her up. She began to wake up as she lifted her head up and looked at everyone. She let out a yawn before she stood up and walked over to everyone, but for some unknown reason, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the new recruit but she just shrugged it off and went to greet her. "Are you the new recruit?" Claire asked.

"Yes, the name's Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Cool! I'm Claire Everhart. I'm also..." Claire paused for a second before she looked over to Sakuya. "Hey? Am I still a new recruit even if I've been here for a few weeks?"

Sakuya just shrugged and Claire turned back to the new recruit. "Whatever... I'm a new recruit who started a few weeks ago, and I'm, supposedly, the first New-Type God Eater."

"I hope we work well together."

"Yes, I hope we do," Claire smiled.

"Do you know where everything is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, cool."

* * *

A day later all the new recruits headed over to listen to Dr. Paylor lectures about Aragami. Kota sat in his usual spot and Claire sat next to him while Alisa sat on the other side of the room. "Picking up from last time, we were talking about Oracle Cells, yes? They makeup Aragami and eat anything. And I mean anything. They eat life-forms, flora, and fauna, as well as synthetic creations, resins... plastics, for instance. It has even been reported that they consume toxic waste, which will actively destroy any other life form. They never tire. Buildings, the earth itself. See, this is the end result." Dr. Paylor turned to the screen next to him and a picture showed how the earth currently looks like. "The environment as we know it. The 'leftovers', is diminishing at an unsustainable rapid pace." Once again the image changed from the destroyed world to beautiful trees in different colours. "People once gathered here to view cherry blossoms in the spring. To watch leaves array in gold and red when autumn came." The screen became black as he finished showing examples of the old world. "Now, only memories. Preserved in pictures and first-hand accounts. And the Aragami, they begin to take on qualities of the things they consume, gaining new abilities. Recently we discovered a few Aragami that been photosynthesizing. It's a wonder."

_'So that's how we're still breathing.'_  Claire thought as she had been listening to the lecture intently.

"The composition of our air remains as it always was. 79% nitrogen, 21% oxygen." Dr. Paylor said as he slowly made his over to Kota after realizing he was asleep which was no surprise. "Despite the decimation of our trees and plants over the last 20 odd years, nearly 70% now gone, we have maintained the air. It's ironic. We hunt the Aragami and they hunt us, yet it is due to their photosynthesis that we can still breathe." Dr. Paylor tapped Kota on his head as he explained the lecture.

"... No, mom, earmuffs don't go on the cookie..." Kota mumbled in his sleep.

Alisa let out an annoyed sigh once she seen Kota was asleep this whole time. "Really? Does he not understand how important this is?"

"He merely is Kota. Tell me, have either of you heard the term, 'Nova's Devouring Apocalypse'?" Dr. Paylor asked.

Claire shook her head, but Alisa nodded. "Yes... It will theoretically come into being through Aragami fighting each other. Humanity's extinction is triggered by Nova, an Aragami grown so massive and so powerful that it literally Devours the world." Alisa finished explaining and Kota woke up after hearing what everyone was talking about.

"Precisely. Now, we have no confident source for the origin of this theory. And many people have dismissed it as a superstitious rumour."

"But, but when the Aegis Project is complete that'll protect us all, right? Even from that." Kota said.

"Would anything we make be able to stop something like that?" Claire asked.

Dr. Paylor was quiet as they both asked their questions. "Hm... do you know what a dog is?" Dr. Paylor asked as he ignored their questions or like if they didn't ask it at all.

"Y-You didn't answer our..." Claire tried to get back to their questions, but the doctor continued with what he was talking about.

"Yes, Canis lupus familiarus. Even now their numbers are fading, but they can still be seen around the Outer Ghetto. Dogs are intelligent. No, they cannot speak, but they have a natural, almost innate form of communication with other species. Like us. Now, if an Aragami were to take on these sort of qualities, would that Aragami then be able to co-exist with us?"

"Co-exist?" Alisa said like that was an impossible thing to happen.

"Of course, dogs are not the only animals that possess this sort of ingrown communication. I read once about an animal tamer who used to communicate with all kinds of creatures in some striped tent or something. Haha..."

"It's not possible. Humans and Aragami cannot live together. Simple fact." Alisa said.

"I don't know... maybe they can," Claire said.

"Oh?" Dr. Paylor started to get interested in wondering what she could mean. "Continue."

"I don't know, maybe they can co-exist with us. Oh, wait, but wouldn't that mean they would have to eat quite a few humans first for that to happen?"

"Hmm... I think this is a good place to end it here." Claire found the doctor's behaviour a little strange, but she shrugged it off as the way the doctor acts.

* * *

Claire pressed the button for the elevator and waited with the other two. She suddenly remembered that she has a mission later today and she decided to ask Alisa. "Hey, Alisa?"

"Yes?"

"I have a mission later today. Do you want to come?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm very busy right now."

"Oh... That's too bad..." Claire said a little disappointed. "Hey, Kota! Wanna go on a mission together?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun! I need something to do after that lecture."

"Cool! And after we come back let's watch some Bugarally."

"Sweet! Sounds like a plan!"


	2. A Mission with the New Types

In the Wailing Plains, Claire charged forward towards the last remaining Aragami in the area while Kota gave her covering fire. The Kongou lifted its massive arms up and tried to slam them down on top of Claire but she just ended up dodging it just in time. She quickly turned around and dashed towards it before giving it an upwards slash which ended up finishing it off.

"Oh yeah! Another completed mission! We're unstoppable when we're together!" Kota cheered.

"Yeah, we are!" Claire turned back to the Aragami and lifted up her God Arc. Her God Arc began to devour and rip out its core.

"Anything good?" Kota asked.

"No, nothing I don't already have."

"Well, let's get back safely, we got some Bugarally to watch."

As they waited to be picked up they sat around silently and watching their surroundings in case more of them show up. Claire suddenly remembered a message she received not too long ago. "Oh, yeah. I just remembered something."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Alisa wanted me to talk to you about your attitude."

"What?! I didn't-" Kota was about to say something, but Claire cut him off.

"There. We talked about it."

"What?"

"Hey, she said talk about it, but she didn't say anything about fixing it."

"You know, you're a weird one."

"I've been told, yes."

* * *

_**Next Day** _

Once they arrived at the City of Mercy, Alisa and Claire waited for Lindow to arrived. They both stood there in silence. Alisa decided to ask the question on her mind since the day she met her. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"So... you... you don't have any family left?"

"No, I don't have any family left. I've been without a family for seven years now. Why do you ask?"

"I just... I just wanted to get to know you better... and to know why you're not like me..." Alisa muttered that last part.

"Hm? What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Why are you so open to me?"

"Because I consider you to be a close friend."

"Close friend? We don't even know each other that well."

"Well then, let's start getting to know each other. I'm always happy to make a new friend. Me, being the only New Type, I was kinda lonely. When I found out you were a New Type, I thought, I'm going to become her friend. Is there anything you want to know about me?"

"Not Really."

"Don't be like that. We need to trust each other if we're going to work together.

"You do make a point."

"Hmm... judging from my brief observation I'm going to guess that you're competitive," Claire said to herself. "Hey? We should have a little competition?

"Competition? For what?"

"We just go on a simple mission. Nothing too hard. Let's see who can kill the most Aragami."

"Why do you think I would want to do this?"

"Oh, you don't want to? That's too bad... I wanted to see who the better God Eater is, but I guess we'll never know. Well... not like you would win."

"I'll have you know..." Before she could say anything else Lindow finally arrived.

"Hey!" Lindow said.

"Finally here, huh?" Claire said.

"Yeah, well, anyway, it looks like I get the pleasure of working with both New Types. I'll try not to get in the way." Lindow let out a chuckle.

"It isn't getting in the way. You should just stick to what Old-Types do best. You are our support."

"Support? But... he's better than both of us." Claire muttered to herself.

"Hoho! Well, then... I guess I'll do my best to live up to your high, high expectations of me." Lindow said as he walked up to Alisa and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alisa's eyes widen in shock like something and she jumped back from him.

"Whoa, okay... You don't really like me, huh? That's fine. I'll grow on you."

"No, it's... I-I'm sorry... it's nothing. I'm fine." Alisa tried to explain, but ended up stopping since she didn't really know what happened either.

' _I guess not all the ladies like Lindow, haha... I gotta stop joking around. But, seriously, that was pretty strange. Either she likes her personal space o_ _r_ _something happened between them that I don't know about.'_ Claire thought.

"Hehehe, I was just kidding. Just a joke. Hey, I want you to try something Alisa. It might help. When things get crazy or chaotic, I want you to look up in the sky and find a cloud that looks like an animal, okay? It'll help you relax. You know what? Try it right now. That's an order. Once you do, come find us. We'll be just over there."

"But... Why would I do that? It's pointless."

"Just look for a cloud, okay? Trust me. We're just going to be over until you do." Lindow and Claire left Alisa to her cloud finding as they both went up ahead.

After walking for a few seconds, Lindow waited until he was at the right distance so Alisa wouldn't hear them. "So here's the deal. That kid's got some... unique baggage. Sorta like you, in a way, but you know... different."

"Like me?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Claire wondered what he was talking about until it finally dawned on her. "...Oh."

"Finally figured it, huh?" Lindow said as he stopped and turned to her.

"Yeah, the sad truth about this world. There a lot of kids who lost their parents. It's such a common thing nowadays."

"Yeah..." Lindow said. "Well, anyway, I wanted to ask you since you're a New Type. Well, can you keep an eye out for her?"

"Sure."

"Good, thanks. Come on, then."

"Hey, does that actually work?"

"What does what work?"

"You know, the cloud thing."

"Yeah. What you never tried it?"

"No."

"Well, you should."

"I guess I will." With the conversation done, they waited for Alisa to arrive before they continued with the mission. It wasn't long until they heard the sound of dropping from somewhere high. Claire turned around and smiled since she can now continue with the mission.

"Hey, Alisa. Did that actually work?"

"What did what work?"

"You know, the cloud thing."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you did seem kinda annoyed that you had to look for one."

"I don't know, I guess."

"Hmm... maybe, it's not the actual cloud, but how long it takes to look for one and you just calm down."

"Maybe it is. Come on, we wasted enough time already." Lindow said.

* * *

Claire carefully watched the last remaining Chi-You's movements. The Chi-You charged forward and Claire jumped over its spin kick and slashed it across the face. Lindow and Alisa took the chance and finished it off. "Yeah! That's what you get for taunting me!" Claire said.

"You two did well out here!" Lindow said.

"We were so awesome! We're like an unstoppable team!"

"Mission Complete! We are heading home." Alisa said.

"Man, we are good! Nothing can beat us! Not even that Ouroboros can stop us!"

"Whoa! Hey, there! I can agree we're a pretty damn good team, but something like that. We aren't ready for it yet." Lindow said.

"I was only joking. I don't want to die yet." Claire said. "I think I deserve a prize. Since I did take one out by myself."

"If I remember correctly, I heard you calling out for help after engaging it in by yourself which I had to come and save you," Alisa said.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about."

"You did do well out here. But, not good enough for some type of reward."

"What? Did you see my skill?"

"Besides, If anyone deserves a reward is me! If I wasn't out there with you two, it would've been a lot harder."

"Okay, okay. I do admit that it would've been hard without you here."

"Come on, you two! The Chopper's going to be here any minute!"

"Let's get going. Don't wanna die out here, do you?" Lindow said.

"What kinda question is that? No! Of course not!" Claire said as she rushed over to Alisa with Lindow right behind her.

* * *

_**Next Day** _

Once they reached the Entrance, Claire strolled down to Hibari with Alisa behind who took her challenge since she couldn't let what she said to go by unnoticed. Once Hibari noticed Claire walking up to her, she smiled at her. "Hello, Claire. Want a mission?"

"Yes, please."

"Which one?"

"First Frost."

"Okay, is there anyone who's going to accompany you on this mission?"

"Yes, Alisa's coming with me."

"Alright, registered. We're ready whenever you are."

"Great!" Claire walked over to the Shopkeeper with Alisa watching from up the stairs. "Some of your finest recovery pills."

"On it!"

"That's all you're getting?"

"That's all I'm lacking right now," Claire said as she paid the Shopkeeper.

* * *

Once they arrived at the mission area, Claire ran up ahead leaving Alisa behind who is currently annoyed that she was left behind. Alisa groaned as she chased after her, but it turned out to be quite difficult. She quite fast which she didn't expect. Eventually, she caught to her and found her sitting next to a ledge with her God Arc resting right next to her. She soon heard humming coming from somewhere, she quickly realized it came from her radio. She watched as Claire raised her radio to her ear. "Hibari. Your mic is on again."

"Wah!? Please forget about that!"

"Haha, sure."

"Hey! You idiot!" Alisa called out.

"Huh?" Claire looked back towards the direction of the voice.

"Why did you run up ahead? You know how dangerous it is going by yourself?"

"I'm sorry. But I decided to scout ahead. Like the mission details said. There are four Zygotes, but as I was leaving another one showed up. That means if you kill three, you win."

"That seems pretty unfair."

"Why would it be unfair?"

"Because you know where they are."

"Yeah, but that's was like a couple of minutes ago when I scouted for them, they could have moved since then. Like we agreed on the ride here, we do one thing the winner wants." Claire grabbed her God Arc and hopped down the ledge while Alisa sighed as she followed her. Claire turned towards Alisa before she smiled and waved as she took off while Alisa decided to go the other direction. Once Alisa reached the top of some stairs she ran into two Zygotes. She took a battle stance once they noticed her. One of the Zygotes charged forward and Alisa dodged just in time. She jumped at it and swung her God Arc at it with all her might forcing the Aragami to crash to the ground. She glanced to the side and quickly lifted up her shield in time to block most of the damage from the other Aragami. She switched her God Arc to its gun form and fired a barrage of bullets at it. She noticed it started to get weak so she rushed towards it before she jumped up and slashed at it three times bringing it down in the process. She jumped back once she noticed the other Aragami that she stunned before had recovered. Before it could attack again, Alisa charged in and slashed at it until it died. Once the battle was finished, Alisa lifted up her God Arc and began to devour the Aragami.

"Well, I only need to kill one more than I win." She turned around and began her search for the one more Aragami. She soon reached the spot near the temple carefully looking around making sure no Aragami try to ambush her. Alisa gasped when suddenly a Zygote appeared out of the corner. She switched to gun form ready to take it down, but as she was about to pull the trigger she noticed the wounds covering its body.

"Don't tell me she's already..." Before Alisa could finish her sentence Claire came out of the corner with her God Arc raised above her head. Before Alisa could react Claire slashed at the Zygote and killed it. She began to devour the Aragami before turning to Alisa with a confident smile.

"Enemy defeated! Mission complete!" Hibari said over the radio.

"Hey, Alisa! Looks like I win!" Claire waved as she walked over to her. "Looks like my few weeks of experience showed."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just call the chopper and go home."

"So? We agreed to do whatever the winner said. You going to tell me about you?"

Alisa sighed, not really wanting to reveal such things to someone she just met. "I guess a deal is a deal. What do you want to know about?"

"Hmm... how about before you became a God Eater? Like what you did before becoming one?"

"Nothing. There's not much to tell. I spent most of my time hospitalized."

"Hospitalized? What happened that made you be hospitalized?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay..." Claire and Alisa remained quiet as an uncomfortable air between them. Claire began to try and think of anything that might change the subject or at least, make it less uncomfortable. She looked at Alisa trying to think as she looked up and down her body before her eyes fell onto her hair.  _'Maybe that will work? Only one way to know.'_  Claire thought.

Once they stopped and waited for the chopper to pick them up. Claire watch Alisa sat down on the ground, and she walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked at her before looking back and Alisa wondered what she was doing since she was acting a little strange. Claire turned to Alisa before she lifted some of her hair. "You know, I like your hair."

"What?" Alisa said, a little confused since she didn't expect to have her compliment her so suddenly and out of nowhere.

"I said, I like your hair. It's... unique. It reminds me of someone I know."

"Someone, you know? Who's that?"

_'Well,_ _she_ _did tell me about_ _herself_ _despite it not being much.'_  Claire thought. "My sister."

"Your sister? I thought you said you didn't have any family."

"I didn't have any blood family. She's not really my sister. We've been together since we were kids. She lost her parents in the same attack. After I learned that when I got older I decided to watch after her. She really looks up to me... I really need to visit her again."

"You're very open about this. Why?"

"Because, as I said before, you're my friend."

"Friend? Why are you so adamant about being friends with me?"

"Because you're a New Type, I'm a New Type. As far as I know, we're the only New Types on this planet right now. We New Types got to stick together. Also, you should have seen what I did before becoming a God Eater. I had no time to make friends because I was so busy."

"What were you doing?"

"I was taking care of my 'sister', her name's Iris, by the way. She told me that her parents named her after a flower that used to grow before the Aragami."

"Maybe we should stop. The chopper's going to arrive soon."

"Yeah, I guess so." Claire agreed. "Let's do this again, it was fun!"

"Yeah, I guess we could do this again."


End file.
